


Exchanging Evil for Good

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [39]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angel Needs Cordelia, Blackmail, Drabble, Dubious Morality, Episode: s03e02 That Vision Thing, F/M, Friendship/Love, Moral Ambiguity, POV Angel (BtVS), Possible Codependency, Sacrifice, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: When Angel let the man walk towards Lilah on that dark street and saw an evil smirk on his face, he didn't feel an ounce of regret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this quote prompt on 100 Words (https://www.imzy.com/100words/): "The world is indeed full of peril, and in it there are many dark places; but still there is much that is fair, and though in all lands love is now mingled with grief, it grows perhaps the greater." ~ J.R.R. Tolkien

Angel knew when he freed the man Lilah sent to him to rescue from his fiery underground prison that he was doing the devil's bidding.

But when Angel let the man walk towards Lilah on that dark street and saw an evil smirk on his face, he didn't feel an ounce of regret.

Because the next day, Cordelia was fully healed. And she smiled tentatively and fed Angel coffee and waffles.

Cordelia will always be more important than winning. There's nothing he won't do to ensure her safety. Angel needs Cordy more than he needs to be a worthy champion.


End file.
